


Hope

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comforts Kurt. AU in which Blaine and Kurt met at NYADA and are living together. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 8:Hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.  
> *Note: This story is AU. Kurt and Blaine have known each other for about a year, and they've been dating for seven months. They met at NYADA.

"Kurt? Kurt, what is it? What happened?"

Hearing his boyfriend's voice only made him cry harder.

Blaine all but ran to him, kneeling down so they were at eye-level. Once he saw his undoubtedly extremely blotchy face, Blaine's face screwed up in worry and he hurried to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, and it was clear just how uspet he was.

"Nothing, it's stupid, I don't even know why I'm crying about it, it's just... I saw my ex today." He felt Blaine tense. "Bumped into him on the street."

"Did that asshole say anything to you?" Blaine asked tersely.

"No, no! He actually had some great news. He's getting married."

"Oh. Are you--I mean are you maybe..." Blaine was clearly finding it very difficult to articulate his thoughts, but Kurt just stayed quiet. "Are you maybe not over him yet?"

"No." It was emphatical. "Blaine, no, that's not what this is about. I just. I'm never good enough. I wasn't good enough to get into NYADA the first time, I wasn't good enough for _literally every solo_ in my Glee Club, and I just..." he let out a shaky breath. "I just hoped that I would be good enogh. If not for him, then for _someone_ , and for... anything and everything, really."

Blaine was quiet for a few moments. Kurt started to panic a little, afraid that he'd scared Blaine off, but right as he was about to start hyperventilating, Blaine spoke up

"Kurt, honey, calm down. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Anywhere." He tightened his hands around Kurt's midsection.

"I was just wondering; do you feel that way about me too? 'cause I really hope you don't."

"Of course I do, Blaine. Have you seen yourself? Heard yourself sing? You're perfect. And for some otherwordly reason, you love me as well. I can only hope that one day I'll be worthy enough of it." Kurt admitted.

Blaine drew in a large breath. "Oh, Kurt you really have no idea... Well, I hope that one day I'll convince you of just how perfect you are. I hope one day I'll convince you that you already are worthy of my love, and worthy of so much more."

Kurt cracked a watery smile, and Blaine knew that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134791997675/hope for anyone interested.


End file.
